


Close to you

by FlowerMachines



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: Drabble, F/F, First time holding hands, Prompt: First
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-05
Updated: 2017-09-05
Packaged: 2018-12-24 02:52:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 264
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12003456
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FlowerMachines/pseuds/FlowerMachines
Summary: For Hanamercy weekDay 1 - First time (holding hands)





	Close to you

It was a beautiful day at the park, Hana decided to invite Angela to “hang out” like she always does. Liking the Swiss doctor wasn’t something Hana expected, but she was glad Angela liked to spend some time with her.

At first, she tried to get over her feelings. How in the world someone like Angela. Beautiful, smart, talented, world class renowned Ziegler would end up with Hana? It was something almost impossible until she realized she can offer Angela more than she can imagine. She’s smart, amazing and a tactician, she didn’t beat the giant omnic because of her looks, Hana Song was something else.

Hana started coming around and hanging out with the doctor more and more, she discovered Angela likes hot chocolate but drinks coffee for her long hours doing research, how her eyes light up every time she talks about some new discoveries, the tired but grateful smile she gives Hana when she brings her some coffee, the way her hands move when she gets too excited explaining little things. Those are the moments Hana treasure the most.

Hana was waiting for the perfect moment to make the crucial move. She’s done of dancing around with her feelings. With all the courage she could muster, Hana takes the doctor hands in hers. Unexpectedly she feels Angela’s fingers interlocking with her own. Looking up she finds her with a gentle smile and a beautiful blush adorning her face. She squeezes her hand before giving her a smile of her own.

It seems Hana wasn’t the only who wanted to become closer.

**Author's Note:**

> Sorry if you were expecting quality


End file.
